


something in the way

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn - Comics
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harley don't know what to do, I'd die for them, in love with your roomate story, minor relationships are very minor, short and sweet, srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being in love with a friend? It’s hard and it sucks. In the worst case scenario you walk away, hoping to forget them.Being in love with your best friend? It hurts every single day. It feels unbearable. Worst case scenario they don’t feel the same way and your friendship breaks apart.Being in love with your roommate? Well, that’s a whole other story.





	something in the way

Being in love with a friend? It’s hard and it sucks. In the worst case scenario you walk away, hoping to forget them.

Being in love with your best friend? It hurts every single day. It feels unbearable. Worst case scenario they don’t feel the same way and your friendship breaks apart.

Being in love with your roommate? Well, that’s a whole other story. It hurts always. There’s a constant ache in your gut—and your heart—that starts the second she wakes up. Then, she walks into the living room—hair messy, eyes still sleepy, voice soft. That ache lasts until one of you gets off of the couch at the end of the day and says goodnight.

Worst case scenario. You don’t have money to move out and you have to live with them forever too scared to tell them about your feelings and you feel like shit for eternity. 

Tonight, Pamela is the one that says goodnight first, pulling a blanket over her shoulders and wearing it like a cape down the hall. Harley waits until she hears her bedroom door click shut to fall onto her side on the couch and lets out a low moan.

Sundays are usually the hardest days for Harley. She and Pam spend all day together. They go grocery shopping, they clean the apartment, they eat all three meals together, and they watch at least one movie together before calling it a day. They’ve only been roommates for five months, but they’re already committed to this routine and Harley won’t be the one to break it. 

Pam used to live with Selina before but she moved out with her fiancée. She comes by sometimes and the fact that she saw right through Harley’s façade scares her. She’s always giving her that that look.

***  
Pamela walks into the living room with only a towel making Harley almost choke in the breakfast Selina just brought. 

“Sorry guys I forgot my brush,” she says and Harley stares as her water soaked hair sticks to her cheeks and as the raindrops slowly travel down her back.

When she left she lowered her head towards her food trying to stop her cheeks from reddening like a tomato.

Selina is looking at her with those very intense eyes and with that look.

“Selina please stop that,” Harley says sighing slightly. 

“Harley go for it. You need to get laid. Pam needs to get laid. It’s a win-win situation for everyone,” Selina replied. “I can’t stand her anymore, she needs pussy.”

“I don’t even know if- if she likes me,” Harley admitted fidgeting with her hands.

“Listen Pamela is the gayest person I know. The only difference is that she can drive.”

“Look at her Selina. And look at me,” Harley said pointing at her.

“I’ve seen you before,” Selina replied rolling her eyes and sipping from her coffee.

“I’m not her type,” Harley mumbles biting her lip. That becomes very obvious every time she looks at Pamela and then looks at herself. Elegant and beautiful, she is just blunt and sharp.

“You’ll never know if you never ask.”

“I don’t know how.”

“You’re going to regret it if you don’t do anything. Just gather your eggs and go tell her. Simple as that. Don’t think about it too much. That’s how I did it and now I’m getting married. To Bruce Wayne,” she said wriggling her fingers.

Well that didn’t help at all. She doesn’t think anyone in the world would say no to Selina. 

***

She tried to get more advice but it didn’t go very well either. 

“I’m in love with my roommate and I don’t know what to do.”

“Well I think you should tell her,” Dinah said arranging the papers at her desk. Again with that? No one had anything better to do? Like fly the moon and never come back?

“You know what I always had a feeling Pamela was a bottom,” Dinah said with a laugh. “Usually the toughest looking don’t want to be in control in bed.”

“It doesn’t matter if she’s never going to sleep with me Dinah,” Harley said crossing her arms in front of her and not wanting to think about Pamela having sex. Especially having sex with her.

“She totally will. She’s the gayest person I know.”

“But she can drive. Maybe she’s not that gay.”

“I’m pretty sure she likes pussy, I guess you’re just going to have to talk her. That’s what I did and look now I’m dating Babs.” 

Great. Everyone is getting laid except for her.

***  
She’s been thinking about talking to her but every time the opportunity comes by she chickens out. She doesn’t even know how to start. What would she even say? What should she wear? When? Over dinner? On the couch?  
Nope. This is a terrible idea. She can’t tell her.

She knows sometimes she can be annoying. Sometimes she says awkward things at the wrong times and people think she’s weird. But it feels like Pam understands her. She laughs at her bad jokes and likes to spend time with her. It’s some kind of sick torture. It only took a couple of weeks for her to realize her crush was no longer small and manageable.

She was in love with Pamela Isley.

Her roommate. Her hot roommate.

She was in shit.

So she just has to deal with her feelings on her own. They’re either going to go away, or she’s going to die loving Pamela and do nothing about it. And that hurts most of all. Harley’s never been the person to sit idly by and let life pass her by. She’s never been afraid to go for it —whatever it may be.

But she can’t lose Pam. Not now. Not when she just found her.

It’s the last thought she has before peeling herself off the couch and going to her room. As she passes Pam’s, she hears her soft laugh behind the door. It stops abruptly, though, when Harley steps on the creaky floorboard just past her door.

Great Harley. Just great.

“Wait,” she calls out and she turns slowly—unsure—toward her door again. “Come in here.”

Harley pushes his door open as casually as she can muster. It’s not weird for Pam to call her into her room. It just seems like a lot at this particular moment—with everything running through her mind.

“Hiya Red! What’s up?” Harley asks and she smiles at her. She knows that smile. She knows all of her smiles. She wants something. S

“I totally forgot it was a long weekend,” she tells her and she nods, just remembering herself. She doesn’t typically work on Mondays, so it’s no different for her. “I feel kind of lame going to bed at 10:30 when I don’t need to get up and go to work tomorrow.”

“Please,” she huffs, “You’re an old woman no matter what time you go to bed.”

“Shut up,” she laughs. When she moves closer to one side of her bed and nods at Harley to sit on the other, she feels a tiny thrill up her spine. “Want to watch Brooklyn 99 with me? We were about to start season 3 last time.”

Harley considers her offer—knows it’s best to just go to her own room and get away from her toxic and sweet smell. She gives her that smile again, like she really wants her to say yes. They kind of have an agreement to watch it together and she’s not going to let Pam watch it alone.

“Okay,” she relents and she picks her laptop up from the bed and puts it on her lap. “Only a couple of episodes, though.”

“Promise,” Pamela says and Harley finally gets into bed next to her.

This is a little weird. They sit on the couch together all the time. Sometimes, when they’re really exhausted, they even cuddle. She’s never been in Pam’s bed with her. She’s never been in hers, either. It’s been an unwritten rule since she moved in—at least for her. Pamela probably hasn’t thought about it at all.

“What were you laughing at before I came in here if you weren’t watching the show without me?” she asks feigning anger while crossing her arms.

“Bloopers,” she admits and it makes her smile. For such a serious person Pamela loves bloopers—like more than the shows themselves, sometimes. Just another reason she’s in love with her.

“Good,” she says, nudging her, just because. She feels that same thrill down her spine when she makes contact.

When she starts the episode, Harley settles into the pillows she’s resting against and curls ever so slightly toward Pamela. She moves the computer so it sits on both of their laps and leaves her hand slightly resting on Harley’s thigh. She doesn’t move again, too scared that her fingers would leave her skin. 

\--

When Harley wakes up, she’s more than a little confused. She’s not in her bed, but she’s in someone’s bed. And whoever the bed belongs to has their arm strewn around her shoulders and is keeping her pressed against their chest. When she finally opens her eyes and sees the laptop fallen away onto the bed, she immediately notices the green colour of Pam’s comforter.

It takes her just a second longer to come to and remember how she ended up here. She remembers four episodes Brooklyn 99 with Pam. She remembers laughing but feeling tired. She remembers the warmth of Pam’s body as she fell asleep.

Before she tries wriggling away, she closes the laptop and pushes it out of her way. The last thing she needs is it toppling to the floor and waking Pam up. She’d like to avoid having this conversation—regardless of how good it feels to be there with her.

With a deep breath, she slowly slides out of Pamela’s grasp and sits on the edge of her bed. Before she stands, she feels Pamela sit up and she can’t help but turn to look at her a little alarmed—a magnetic pull.

“Don’t go,” she says, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Harley swallows and looks frantically around her room, avoiding her eyes because she has no idea what to say. “I mean,” she sighs, wiping the her coppery curls out of his face. “You don’t have to go.”

“Red,” she whispers and she smirks just slightly at her. She’s not sure why she’s whispering. The dark and the circumstance just makes it feel necessary.

“Harley,” she counters, only pretending to be serious and she realizes she’s more awake than she originally thought. Harley knows exactly what she’s asking her. “Stay.”

She hesitates and then her thigh touches her butt from under the covers and she relents. “Fine,” she tells her, moving back up the bed to lie next to her. When she opens her arms, she curls into her side. “Why?” she asks, still whispering.

“I don’t know,” she whispers back. “Why not?”

“I think you know,” she says and Pamela laughs into the top of her head. “Hey don’t laugh at me!” Harley slaps her arms softly and she grabs her hand with her free one, holding it there.

“I’m not laughing at you,” she says slowly. “I’m just laughing. How can I not be laughing right now?”

“What are you talking about?”

“ This . You. Me.”

“It’s too late for this,” Harley whines, burying her face into her neck, and Pamela laughs again. This time genuine and soft. “You’re right. I can’t not laugh at this.”

“We’ll talk about it in the morning, though.”

“Will we?” She wants to believe her, because she wants to know what all of this means to her. She wants to know if it means to Pam what it means to her. But she’s not sure it’ll happen—she won’t be the one to bring it up. If she wakes up and decides to pretend that everything is normal, then it will be and Harley will be in an even worse position than she was when she fell asleep in her bed.

“Yes,” she says, pressing a quick kiss to the crown of Harley’s head. “Sleep.”

\--

The next time Harley wakes up, there’s sunlight streaming through the curtains and even though she’s turned away from her, she knows Pamela is still there. When she looks over her shoulder, Harley sees that Pam’s awake on his back, holding her phone over his face—waiting for her.

“Morning,” she says and then clears the sleep out of her throat. Pamela quickly locks her phone and drops it on the bed between them.

“Hi.” She sounds sheepish and it’s adorable—like everything she does. Harley turns onto her back, too, and they lay there in silence for a minute.

“So, last night,” she starts and Pamela laughs again, turning on her side to look at her. So much for not starting the conversation. She just needs to know. She needs to be sure this isn’t leading nowhere.

“I’m going to kiss you,” Pam tells her and waits until she swallows and nods before licking her strangely very red lips and pressing them against hers. Even though she warned her, she’s still in shock and it takes her a second to lean up and kiss her back. She panics thinking that she hasn’t washed her teeth at all. When she pulls back, she can’t stop a smile from spreading across her face.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” she asks her, pushing herself to sit up and Pam does the same.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” she says bluntly. “Or I am in love with you. I’ve never really been in love, so it’s hard to tell where I am in the process.”

Harley doesn’t know what to say. Is this a joke? Is this serious? Her heart is beating so fast she thinks she might get a heart attack. 

“Wha- Red- are you – for real?”

She chuckles and looks at her with those never ending green eyes and nods her head. Bellamy’s not much of a rambler. She’s never at a loss for words. She knows exactly what to say in almost any situation. 

“I’m- I- Red you don’t know how happy that makes me!” she exclaims in a rather childish manner she throws herself at her and hugs her laughing.

“I just- I’ve been in love with you since I came here,” she says. It’s only fair to let her off the hook—and to be honest. “I thought it was just a crush but it’s- it’s pretty much been killing me slowly, day after day.”

“I only just realized a few days ago,” she admits. “I think that I didn’t know it was happening because it just feels so normal for us. It feels like this is how it should always be.”

“It’s how I want it to be,” Harley says and she nods. When she leans in to kiss her again, she puts a hand on her chest and pulls back. “After we brush our teeth.”

“That’s fair.”

Harley feels like she’s in a dream. These kinds of things only happen in movies right? She is ecstatic, euphoric. She can’t keep her happiness inside. She wants to take a shot at being happy.

They get out of bed and go into the bathroom together to brush their teeth, something they’ve done only twice before—when they were both running late for work. At the time, they were fighting for space in front of the sink, but now there’s no rush and they don’t mind standing too close to each other.  
It feels strange and they both end up laughing trying not to spill toothpaste all over the kitchen.

Pam put her toothbrush into the holder first, but waits—watching Harley—for her to finish up herself. As soon as she puts her toothbrush down, her long and delicate hands are on her cheeks and she leans in to kiss her. Now that they know where the other stands, it’s a much better kiss. They keep tugging each other closer, chasing kiss after kiss. It’s as great as she’s always imagined—even if they are kissing right next to the toilet.


End file.
